King Kaliente
King Kaliente is a recurring boss in the Mario series, appearing in both and . He is a large octopus-like creature with a mustache around his snout, a giant crown on his head, and a red cape around his neck. His appearance is similar to Octoombas, and he may have some form of leadership among them. A similar boss, Prince Pikante, also appears in Super Mario Galaxy 2. History ''Super Mario Galaxy'' King Kaliente debuts in Super Mario Galaxy as a boss. He is first encountered in Good Egg Galaxy during the mission "King Kaliente's Battle Fleet", where he leads a portion of Bowser's army to attack the galaxy. When Mario reaches his planet, he emerges from the lava at the center of it and battles him. King Kaliente has two attacks, which are indicated by his tentacle motions. If he flexes them a lot, he will spit three fireballs from his snout, which must be dodged. If he only flexes them a little, he will spit a coconut. In order to attack King Kaliente, he must use a Star Spin to send the coconuts he fires back at him. After being hit once, he will start deflecting coconuts sent at him, forcing Mario to use more than one Star Spin on it. After being hit twice, his crown falls into the lava, causing him to become angry. In addition to deflecting coconuts more times, he gains another attack where he splashes the lava with his tentacles, causing blue Lava Bubbles to appear around the arena, which will chase after Mario. After he is hit three times, King Kaliente will sink back into the lava, defeated, and Mario will receive a Power Star. King Kaliente is battled a second time in Bowser Jr.'s Lava Reactor. When Mario reaches his arena, Bowser Jr. appears on his Airship, saying his father will be mad if he lets Mario get any more Grand Stars. He summons King Kaliente to defeat him before fleeing; he appears to be black instead of orange, as if he was burned. The battle is mostly the same as his first encounter; Mario must use a Star Spin to send coconuts back at his head. However, he spits fireballs and summons blue Lava Bubbles more often. Additionally, after being hit twice, meteors will start falling around the arena. The battle is also made harder by having the platforms that make up the arena sink into the lava below if Mario stands on them for too long. Like before, he sinks back into the lava after Mario hits him with three Coconuts, granting Mario the Grand Star. ''Super Mario Galaxy 2'' King Kaliente, alongside Dino Piranha, Major Burrows, Bouldergeist, and Fiery Dino Piranha, appears in Super Mario Galaxy 2, all of which are encountered in Boss Blitz Galaxy. In the mission "Throwback Throwdown", they must be defeated one by one to obtain the Power Star. King Kaliente is the second boss battled, and he uses the same tactics from Super Mario Galaxy. King Kaliente is also battled in the galaxy's Prankster Comet mission "Throwback Throwdown Speed Run", where he and the rest of the bosses must be defeated within five minutes. Appearances Gallery KingKaliente.png|King Kaliente in Super Mario Galaxy KingKalienteBurnt.png|King Kaliente as he appears in Bowser Jr.'s Lava Reactor in Super Mario Galaxy. Category:Stubs Category:Mario Stubs Category:Mario Characters Category:Mario Enemies Category:Bosses Category:Koopa Troop Category:Villains Category:Enemies Category:Mario Bosses Category:Cephalopods Category:Mollusks